The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for applying color identifiers to an electrical or optical lead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,437, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from German Application 31 42374, discloses that color spots from a plurality of nozzles of an ink printer can be sprayed onto a lead in overlapping rows so that the cross sectional profile of the color application formed by the color spots comprises a gradual rise up to a maximum value and, subsequently, a gradual decrease. Such color spots applied multi-layer above one another project irregularly toward the outside with reference to the outside circumference of the leads, so that an undesired fluctuation in the diameter occurs without additional after-treatments. Thus, for example, a colorless lacquer, or a clear lacquer, must be subsequently applied onto the lead in order to close the gaps between the color applications after their application. The color spots, as well as the clear lacquer, thereby remain on the lead essentially as two separate layers, as a result whereof an undesirable abrasion or stripping of the color identifiers and/or of the clear lacquer can potentially occur. In addition, such a method of application causes the color spots to flow together so that only an unsharp color identifier may be potentially formed. Since the color spots are applied overlapping in this known method of application, a relatively great consumption of color material occurs in term of quantity.